


30. Pirates

by love_write_edit_sleep



Series: Li’l Logan 31 Fic Challenge [30]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Bro Figure Roman, Captain Hook - Freeform, Dreamscapes, Family Fluff, Gen, Historical Roleplay(?), Multi, Peter Pan References, Pirates, kid!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 17:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_write_edit_sleep/pseuds/love_write_edit_sleep
Summary: Logan’s feeling down when Patton and Virgil start having an argument. Roman takes him to the dreamscape to rectify this.





	30. Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Includes my own Peter Pan Headcanon bc not enough people know about pirates in history.
> 
> Thank you all for being so patient. It definitely helped. Xx

 

> _ “I’m trying…” _
> 
> _ “You’re not trying hard enough!” _
> 
> _ “I know, Virgil, I’m sorry, I-I just-” _
> 
> _ “No, Patton! I already told you to stop treating me like a kid!” _
> 
> _ “I treat everyone like that, it’s just habit-” _
> 
> _ “You don’t treat Logan like a kid unless he’s  _ actually _ a kid!” _
> 
> _ “You know it’s important to him that we see him as serious!” _
> 
> _ “I’m serious too, Patton!” _

“Little Prince…?” Logan jumped with a gasp, looking up from where he we crouching behind the kitchen cabinets. That was when he realised he’d regressed again. He was his adult size a moment ago, before he’d curled up on himself and thrown his hands over his ears to block out the fighting... 

“Hello, Big Pwince…” Logan greeted the Creative Side nervously. Roman sat down besides him.

“Hey… You wanna go on an adventure?”

“Yes pwease…”

“Okay.” Roman smiled, pulling Logan onto his lap and sinking out. They arose in Roman’s room, in front of the doors to the Dreamscape. “You okay, shrunken sir…?”

“Better now, f’ank you. I… do not like conflict, especially involfing Patton. It is… out of chawacter, and like Firgil, I pwefer familiawity.”

“Yeah, I figured.” Roman smiled kindly. “Where do you wanna go?”

“Anywhewe.”

“Then how about… Hmm… By The Sword Of James T. Hook, why is it so hard to decide?”

“Actually, Captain Hook's middle name does not begin with a T. I believe you confused Captain Hook and Captain Kirk.”

“I know what I said, and I said what I meant. Hook’s middle name is… um… What’s Kirk’s again?”

“Tibewius.”

“Then that is Hook’s middle name also!” Roman announced dramatically. Logan rolled his eyes.

“Bartholomew.”

“What?” Roman blinked, turning to the Logical side.

“That is canonically Captain Hook’s middle name. Likely named after Captain Bartholomew ‘Black Bard’ Woberts, though it is my opinion that they are the same person.” Logan adjusted his glasses and smirked. 

“Captain Wobert’s was awound the same age as Hook is portwayed when he was killed by gwapeshot, a gwoup of metal balls in a sack fired out a canon. It hit him in the thwoat. His cwew thwew him overboawd per his wishes, and his body was nefer found.” Logan froze. “Sorry, I did not mean to wamble.”

“Ramble? You mean enjoy yourself?” Roman asked. “I never knew about this Robert’s guy… It makes so much sense! We should make our own origin story one day! Let’s work together to make one somewhen, what do you say?”

“I… believe I would find that vewy enjoyable.” Logan blushed. Roman beamed.

“Brilliant. Then, how about an adventure to Neverland? Or sail one of the eight seas?”

“But- There awe only sefen seas…”

“Not in the imagination.” Roman winked. “In here, we can discover the eighth and name it after ourselves. We can sail it and claim it and fight any pirates who dare travel on it! We can find it’s hidden treasures!”

“Yes!” Logan cried. “I want to do that!”

“Hmm… I can’t let you go into battle looking like that, nano-nerd.”

“That wasn’t your best.”

“Shush.” Roman flicked his wrist. “There, now you look the part.”

“This is…” Logan looked down at his long dark-blue coat and black shirt, trimmed with silver thread in eloquent patterns. Roman had even given him a black lace-trimmed jabot to replace his necktie. “Acceptable.”

“Admit it, you love it.” Roman grinned. Logan shrugged.

“It will do.”

“Awesome!” Roman flicked his wrist again, changing his own outfit. Like Logan, he wore a long coat, but his was red and lined with gold embroidery, his shirt and jabot were white, and he wore a ridiculous about of jewellery in Logan’s opinion. He held his hand out to the tiny side with a bow. “Shall we?”

“Wait!” Logan cried. “We need Piwate names!”

“Uh, of course!” Roman scoffed. “What’s your position, Mini Matey?”

“In front of the Dweamscape?”

“Oh- No, no, I meant what’s your rank on the ship? I’ll be Captain!”

“Oh. Um… No offence, but if you were a Captain, your crew would mutiny, pwobably kill you, and thwow your body overboard.”

“H-how is that not- No, no, you have a point… I admit, I would be too much to handle.” Roman posed proudly, his hand on his heart in a way that screamed ‘Look at me, I’m beautiful and extra’.

“Well… I wouldn’t mutiny.” Logan offered a small smile, which Roman returned. 

“You know you’d just die with me, right?”

“Yeah, I just fought about that…” Logan muttered, looking down. “Maybe I’d mutiny a little bit, just so I don’t get killed.”

“Sounds reasonable.” Roman laughed. “You wanna be Captain?”

“Well, if there’s no crew to mutiny, and only me, then I suppose you can be Captain.”

“Sound logic.” Roman smirked. “I’ll be Captain Creative. You can be my First Mate, Pirate Pint-Size!”

“I think I prefer Mini Matey…”

“A mix of the two then!” Roman compromised. Logan nodded.

“Alwight.”

* * *

“Virgil…?” Patton knocked softly on Virgil’s door. “I know I said I’d give you space, b-but I-I’m really sorry. I don’t want to fight anymore…”

“No, Pat…” Virgil sniffed from the other side of the door before pulling it open, revealing his tear-stained face to Patton, mirroring the look. “I-I should be the one apologising. You’re just looking out for us all, and I know you’re trying, I just… I don’t know…”

“It’s okay to not know what you want.” Patton smiled, wiping his eyes. ”Do you want a hug? No-one’s here to see us so you don’t need to worry about me stealing your thunder.”

“Yeah, a hug would be great, Pat…” Virgil whispered, surprised Patton had even offered after their argument. Patton pulled Virgil in for a hug without hesitation, holding him as close as Virgil would allow. Virgil hugged back.

“Should we go check on Roman and Logan now?”

“Oh, shit, they were with us, weren’t they…?”

“My guess is they went to the Dreamscape. That’s where they usually go.” Patton smiled as he pulled away. “You coming?” He asked, holding his hand out. Virgil nodded, taking Patton’s hand before the two sunk out.

* * *

To say they were surprised when they rose on a pirate ship, only to be held at sword-point, would have been an understatement.

“Captain! We haf intwuders!” 

“Oh my god, Logan, you’re so cute!” Patton squealed at Logan, who hung from the shrouds, his plastic sword aimed at Patton’s chest. Virgil smirked.

“Silence!” Logan jabbed Patton slightly, careful not to hurt him. “What business do you haf stowing away on the CompanionShip?”

“Your ship is a pun…” Virgil snorted. Patton squealed again. Everyone jumped when Roman landed besides Logan, his hands on his hip dramatically. 

“Answer my Mini-Matey’s question! Or else!” 

“Or else what?” Virgil crossed his arms, getting up in roman’s face. Roman scowled.

“Or else I’ll make you walk the plank!”

“Bring it on.”

“Virgil, no!” Patton gasped. “We just wanted to join your crew, if you’ll let us?”

“Aw, man… I wanted to get eaten by some sharks…” Virgil sulked.

“What do you think, Mini-Matey? Should we let them join our crew?”

“Hm…” Logan lowered his sword. “It depends… If they kiss and make up, they may join.”

“Aww!”

“I’m sorry, what now?”

“You have to kiss and make up, or walk the plank!” Logan aimed his sword at Virgil this time. Virgil poked it away with his finger before turning and walking towards the back of the ship.

“Virgil? Where are you going, Kiddo?”

“Swimming.”

“Virgil! No!”

“Do you fink they’ve made up now, Captain?” Logan asked. Roman smiled, ruffling Logan’s hair fondly as he watched Patton try and yank Virgil away from where he’d half-climbed over the gunwalls.

“I think so, yeah.”


End file.
